The wrong side of the bed!
by Kat A. Fonell
Summary: Tony gets on Gibbs last nerve


The Wrong Side of the Bed!

By Kat A Fonell

A little different than my other stories, well since everyone does these I figured I'd try, where the agents are Gibbs' kids. Also this is my first story really doing it in 3rd person. Please read and review I might add new chapters haven't decided as always it's up to you guys.

Tony: 6

Kate: 4

Abby: 1

It was early in the morning in the Gibbs residents on Saturday. Gibbs being the Marine that he is woke up to the sound of little feet running across the carpet, and he braced himself for impact. As if on cue someone jumped on his stomach and he let out a gasp, and flipped on the side table lamp. On his stomach sat his four year old sporting a huge grin. Kate was wearing a hello kitty pajama shirt and hello kitty pants, her brown hair in a pony tail that was flattened down due to sleep. Gibbs smiled at the child "Good morning princess and aren't you up awfully early," he looked at the clock and it read 0500.

The four year old shrugged "I woked up," he looked at his sleeping wife and put his finger to his mouth enticing the four year old to be quiet. "I woked up daddy, and I couldn't falled back asweep," she whispered in a quieter voice. He smiled at the child's words, and he picked her up and placed her on the floor, and groaned as his knees cracked when he got out of bed. "Come on Kate," he picked her up "let's go eat and let mommy sleep." She leaned her head into me and suckled her thumb, a habit that both Jenny and Gibbs want to break. Gibbs set her in her spot at the table and immediately she sat on her knees to be able to see. Gibbs looked over at her and she grinned back missing one of her two front teeth, he chuckled "Kate what would you like to have?"

She put her hand to her chin "wets see," Gibbs mentally head slapped himself to make an appointment for a speech therapist. "Can I have ceweal, daddy?"

"Cereal?" he said correcting her, she nodded "Yes you can sweetie, what kind?" he asked remembering the last time he didn't ask and gave her cereal he thought she would like, which led to a tantrum and a sore bottom.

"Um, cans I have Cheerios?" he nodded grabbing a bowl and a spoon. He placed them in front of her pouring the cereal then the milk. Gibbs also poured a glass of apple juice for her. "T'ank oo daddy" she said with a mouthful, he gave her a warning glare and she swallowed "I sorry daddy," he smiled warmly at her ruffling her already messy hair. "Your most welcome sweetheart." Just then they heard crying on the monitor "Kate, I will be right back just sit there and eat your food," she smiled drinking her juice as he walked up and into Abby's room he walked to her crib where she was standing holding the edge. She grinned upon seeing her father and she lifted her arms "Dada, up" he lifted her up he felt her full diaper and laid her on the changing table and proceeded to change her and he lifted her back up, she cuddled into his chest and Gibbs rubbed her back "Come on Abbs, let's go eat" he tickled her side and she giggled. Gibbs walked back downstairs with her and placed her in a high chair and put a bib on her. He cut up some bananas and placed it on the high chair tray, along with a bottle of milk. She started eating the bananas grinning causing Gibbs to chuckle as half of the bananas were smooshed on her face versus in her mouth. He walked over with a wet wash cloth and wiped her face despite her protests. Just then Gibbs' better half walked in wearing jeans and a plaid collared shirt. He stood up embracing her in a hug kissing her on the lips. "Gwoss!" they chuckled seeing the four year old cover her eyes.

Then groggily their six year old made his first appearance his brown hair sticking all which ways and he was wearing Superman pajamas carrying around a Superman action figure he rubbed his eyed "Why'd you wake me up?"

Kate cocked her head like a dog waiting for food to drop, "Na uh we didn't Tony." He glared at his little sister "I wasn't talking to you Katie." She balled up her fists " 'ont call me dat!" He smirked at her "Call you what, Katie?" She jumped off her chair running toward him only to be stopped by Jenny, Kate had tears running down her chubby cheeks. Gibbs reached down and swatted the tots bottom causing him to yelp rubbing the sting and Abby started to cry and Jenny picked her up still holding Kate's arm, trying to comfort the four year old as well. "Consider that a warning son, now apologize Anthony."

"B-b-but Dad-ddy," he whined.

"Anthony David you apologize you know your sister doesn't like to be called that."

"I-I'm sorry Kate," he sniffled "I didn't mean to make you mad." Gibbs smiled accepting the boys' apology. Kate rubbed her eyes dried with tears " 'cepted 'ont do it again." Tony nodded sitting at the table, squirming on the hard chair he looked down at his cereal and started eating. Then he looked up at his parents "Can we go to the park after we eat?"

Jenny smiled "Sure Tony, isn't that a great idea Jethro?"

"Yes son it is" he smiled. "Now finish up here while I help get the girls dressed." He picked up both girls while Jenny could eat as well and he brought them upstairs into Abby's room "Now Kate why don't you go grab some clothes and come back in here and I will help you "Ok daddy!" and she ran out of the room and Gibbs shouted "CAITLIN! No running!" he heard a shout of sorry and slowing feet. He turned to his youngest "Now what are you going to wear?" she looked up with hazel eyes her black hair in pigtails, Gibbs and Jenny haven't a clue where her genes came from to get black hair, and she giggled, "Oh you think that's funny?" She nodded and Gibbs walked over to the closet and pulled out a pink dress and purple leggings and turned back just as Kate walked in holding her favorite hello kitty outfit "Now Kate didn't you wear that yesterday?"

"Na uh daddy" she shook her head her pony tail half out.

"Now Caitlin, are you lying to me?" but he knew she was lying and she covered her bum out of habit, he grabbed her arm and turned her sideways swatting her bum making Abby jump. She yelped hugging his neck "Im s-sorry" she cried, he rubbed her back "Its ok kiddo, now without running go grab a clean outfit." She sniffled walking out of the room. He turned towards Abby lifting her night shirt over her head and put her dress on over her head, then he put her leggings on standing her he pulled them up over her diaper. Kate walked in holding a clean outfit and clean panties. Gibbs praised her "Good girl Kate now let's get you dressed," she smiled as he helped her undress and dress into her hello kitty panties, jeans and a Minnie mouse t-shirt. "Ok Kate run along downstairs and get your jacket on and shoes we will be down in a minute," she smiled walking out of the room and down the stairs.

Gibbs picked up the toddler and walked down to his room and he set her on the carpet and dressed in jeans and a white shirt and a sweater vest. He picked her up and walked downstairs his son wearing jeans and a batman shirt. Gibbs looked at Jenny "Should we walk today?"

"Yes Jethro its nice out and plus I already have the stroller set up." When they got outside Jenny placed the diaper bag in the stroller filled with all of Abby's things and some snacks and drinks for the kids. Gibbs smirked walking outside and he placed Abby in the two seat stroller while Jenny placed Kate in the second seat making Tony not happy he crossed his arms his bottom lip protruding "NO! I wanna sit there daddy!" Gibbs stood after buckling in Abby, "Now Anthony you change that attitude, and anyway I thought you were a big boy."

He uncrossed his arms "I am daddy but my legs get tired." He said seriously. "I know buddy" he got on one knee at his level and he put a hand on his shoulder "I'll tell you what I'll carry you if you get tired is that okay?"

He thought about it for a minute "Ok daddy, but can you hold my hand?"

"Sure kiddo" he grabbed his hand and the family started to walk to the park and when they were in site right across the busy street, Tony tried to pull out of Gibbs' grip but Gibbs held on tighter "Now Anthony knock it off." Tony still tried to pull out of his grip and Gibbs smacked his jean clad bottom and he immediately stopped and rubbed his bottom "Sorry daddy."

"Ok sport but when there is a busy street you are to hold my hand, you understand?" He nodded. "Anthony I expect a verbal answer."

"Yes daddy I undastand." The family of five walked across the street after the walk signal told them that it was okay to walk. Thankfully the park was a gated community and as they entered Gibbs locked the gate behind them. Being early in the day the family had the place to themselves. Jenny looked at the lot of them and said "Jethro why don't we grab a picnic table under the tree over there."

"Sure honey." But Tony who spotted the sandbox with the toys did not want to stay and wait for the family to settle "But I wanna go play," he whined Jenny looked at her son and said "Now Anthony, I can assure you that the sandbox will still be there after we get settled ok son?"

"Yes mommy" he smiled his famous smile and like a good boy he walked to the table taking his jacket off, as the two adults followed one pushing the younger ones. Tony handed his mom his jacket "May I go now?" he looked up with his chocolate puppy dog eyes, Jenny chuckled "Sure son" she said fixing one of the arms on his jacket and placed it in the stroller, he ran to the sandbox. Gibbs had gotten Kate out taking her jacket off, "Jenny let's take the girls over to the swings," Jenny smiled as if answering him and she picked up Abby.

" 'wings!" Kate said excitedly.

Gibbs held her on one hip "That's right baby girl, swings" he said emphasizing the s on the word. Gibbs and Jenny walked hand in hand with one child on each of their hips, they got to the swings which happened to be right next to the sandbox. Jenny placed Abby in the baby swing and pushed her and she squealed with delight. Gibbs was about to place Kate in a swing when she spotted her big brother and she squirmed in his arms pointing "Kate, use your words."

"Daddy I wanna pway wif Tony." He smiled at her "Ok Kate, you want to play with Tony?" He repeated her words trying to get her to pronounce them right. She nodded and he shrugged at his wife, he placed her on the ground where she walked over to where Tony was building a castle. Gibbs sat on one of the swings looking at his children, Jenny pushed Abby as she laughed and Kate said "Tony cans I pway?"

He shook his head but he looked at his father thinking better than arguing and handed her a bucket and pail, "Just fill this with sand." She smiled not realizing the bossiness in his tone and she started filling the bucket. She stood up and was going to walk to get another shovel instead of a cracked one and she tripped over the bucket falling on his castle, Tony screamed "You did that on purpose!" as she stood he pushed her down again and her bottom lip quivered "I sorry Tony" she hiccupped. Gibbs helped Kate up and brushed her off and handed her to Jenny who hugged and cuddled her soothing her. Gibbs looked down at the boy "Tony with me!" he looked at his shoes not moving "NOW!" he shook his head and Gibbs lifted him with a swat and he lifted the struggling six year old up and carried him over to the picnic table like a sack of potatoes.

Gibbs sat down on the bench and put Tony in between his legs "Tony look at me" the child shook his head, and Gibbs lifted the boys chin "Anthony, you are not to be mean to your sisters." He rolled his eyes earning a swat causing him to yelp. "But daddy she knocked over my castle on purpose."

"Son now I can assure you she did not knock your castle on purpose."

"SHE DID!" he yelled earning a sharp swat to his bottom, "Now Anthony that is enough, now what Kate did was an accident, and it is unacceptable for you to push her if she makes you mad."

"But but…." Gibbs silenced him with a finger "No more buts Anthony, now I believe we have talked about how you act towards your sisters." The little boy nodded whimpering a bit "And I believed I promised you something, didn't I?" He shook his head, "Now Anthony I know you have not forgotten, now I can remind you then have you tell me, would you like that?" Gibbs said slightly getting annoyed.

He shook his head quickly, "No d-daddy please don't make me say it." Gibbs stared at the boy and said all but two words, "I'm waiting." He sniffled, and looked up into his father's blue eyes, while tears rolled down his chubby cheeks, "You pr-promised me a sp-spankin' daddy." Gibbs nodded, "Yes son, I did. Daddy hates when he has to spank you Tony, but when you are not nice towards your siblings and do something I have to spank you. You understand don't you son?"

He wiped his nose with his arm, "Y-es daddy I understand."

"Ok buddy let's get this over with," he lifted Tony up over his right knee putting his left leg over his tiny legs one to keep him balanced so he wouldn't fall the second being so he wouldn't kick. He squirmed over Gibbs' knee and reached back to protect his bum, Gibbs just held them with one hand while his other hand came down with six sharp swats and he set the boy on his knee and rocked him as he cried. Gibbs leaned forward and grabbed a tissue from the stroller and held it to Tony's nose, "Blow," he said and Tony blew and Gibbs wiped the boy's nose and threw it in the trash that was near them. "I-I am s-s-sorry d-daddy," he said through hitched sobs. "I know you are buddy, now you need to come and apologize to Kate."

"O-ok daddy" he said clutching Gibbs' neck, and he carried Tony over to where the three girls, including his wife, where now playing in the sand box. Gibbs thought silently to himself that thankfully bath duty was Jenny's job tonight, as his was last night, and when washing either of the girls, as they usually bathed together, you tended to get soaked. When they got to the sandbox Gibbs set Tony on the ground and he looked up at his father for reassurance and his father nodded, he walked over and the four year old looked at him "K-Kate, I'm s-sorry for pushing y-you."

"Tis 'k Tony, wants ta pway?" he nodded smiling sitting in the sandbox and his father sat next to him, and the family of five start to build a brand new castle, all troubles soon forgotten.


End file.
